


[Fanvid] Progression

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Fanvids, Gen, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: Period drama. "Never give a sword to someone who can't dance."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Fanvid] Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Thrift Shop" by Vitamin String Quartet. Contains stylized violence.
> 
> Fandoms: Pride & Prejudice (2005), Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, Sleepy Hollow (TV), Sherlock Holmes (2009), The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, Kate & Leopold, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell, The Phantom of the Opera (2004), Lost in Austen, The Scarlet Pimpernel (1982), Persuasion (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Around the World in 80 Days (1989), Possession, Les Misérables, The Slipper and the Rose, Anna and the King

**Author's Note:**

> Download [116 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z8qwr3vqko9n8x8/progression.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/612581689623035904/). Commentary [at Dreamwidth](https://actiaslunaris.dreamwidth.org/529408.html).


End file.
